kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Talk I defeated you in one thing this month well I have school most days of the week... early finish tommorow though less of a chance than you think 20:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) well I beeter gobefore I'm late... I need to start getting homeschooled XD 20:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) hey you got facebook right if you want I could send you a request 04:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey my own riddles section 21:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=ohh and i'm playing KH-BBS but how do you unlock Chill Ticket for Ventus and Terra cos i really need it now(nearly complete!!!)}} 21:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Prepare for the madnesss..............This oRGXIII likes to tamper with things...like Meddling...MeDDlINgGGGGGggggggggggggg... ohh fires of the gods.............GoDs (evil crackle) ehe eh eh..... World that never was.. ironic no? Axe him yourself... hehe not of ORGXIII eh? then a heartless? Yes ohh well then you might as well be a nobody(evil crackle) MADNESS IN THIS PUZZLE BUBBLE MADNESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!Hem hem which heartless? am i talking about..?}} Oh, I didnt know!! Sorry i haven't replied but here goes... 21:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|prishe=yeah i got dissidia 012...and yes Feral Chaos was a pain (but in the 4th try beat him, yuna dominated by killing off 93000HP, God he's annoying(love Canatata Mortis and God of Fire though)...anywho yes it's right now who' this?..カイリ and any chance you wanna take a dab at my testing "Madnesss Note" riddle? (you can reply to both!!!!)}} 02:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Answer was a Fat bandit( Most things i said was fire based and some were in CAPS so err makes sense eh? Ok now this unversed is a monkey of a key. brutal idiot and got a temper tampture to match..Which unversed is this and also since your second name the voice actor for MCP in KH2}} ¡Hola, compadre! 05:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC)}} 20:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC)}} Yo Model creator thingy hey dude I was wondering what that model editor you used here could you tell me what the editor is and where you got it? ahh ok did you use that to make your profile pic or was that just awesome editing skills XD... oh I saw your upload on the new wiki as well... that'll show them dude XD 21:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats what I meant man they think we steal stuff from them while they steal stuff from us o.O anyway I don't think I could sit for so long and work on an model like that XD I think I'll just palette swap some Dissidia 012 artwork then swap weapons and finishing off with a gradient background. Oh yeah hows the walkthrough going? 22:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of a silver/black recolor of Kain Highwind while having a gunblade and a recolored spear... think you could handle it? 22:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude XD 22:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) not trying to rush you or anything but hows that image thing going? oh thanks for letting us express ourselves XD Really O.O what about this I found it in the FFwiki DDFF renders category 03:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) wow I can't find one anywere O.O... wait how did you find the Feral Chaos model? 03:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on the render and if he ever replies just tell me XD 03:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure thats what I meant 03:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think I may of found a zip file with the models here 08:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) purple changed to silver, other colors changed to black or silver and a recolored spear of the same colors and if possible a gunblade as well 03:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Need a new section.....again 01:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey!! haven't talked for a long time..anychance you want a riddle if yes then choose from.....Final Mix or Unversed}} 02:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Name 5 heartless only exclusive to Kingdom Herats Final Mix}} 02:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Nice... while you didn't do PA(Puzzling Aqua) Darkheart3 caught up to you...anywho plain riddle now... Darkness in depth Pure blooded monster Inhuman tiny parts of your hearts Which heartless am i talking about?}} 02:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, and for fun then.....alrighty another eh? Heartless that eats more than it can chew Twiced it tried, twiced it died Poison and illness befall the arena Who am i talking about?}} 02:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=He ate a certain doll twice and we had to save him...twice!}} 02:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct.....Now....Xangram time...xAxle danx exVxne xugfhto...What did i just say?}} 02:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Name all 7 wonders of Twilight town}} 22:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|prize=Hey Dark-EnigmaXIII congrats on the FU and here's your next trophy 2nd place on PA....http://img62.imageshack.us/img62/1131/thepuzzlingaquatrophy3.png you can only use this once and can place it on your userpage...Congrats!!!}} 22:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|chat=ohh and BTW i should have got you this ages ago... }} Don't forget this 04:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) 20:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=hey hey!!!...xanagram time!!!....meXxsan ixs xin Kxingdmo exarhst!!..what did i just say?}} 20:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=also you have your trophy 3 talk bubbles up and can display it on your userpage.}} 22:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now i haven't done this one in a long time...i have 5000 munny and sold 10 Firagun Bangle, how much do i have left}} 22:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|hint=you know if you want to score more points you can try Stormfall's Breakout!!!! ?}} 22:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct again now....Users or ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION?}} 22:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Alright...In EternalNothingnessXIII userpage, Who is his least favourite villian}} 23:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now listing... name any 5 blizzard casters in KH1 and kH2}} 23:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct.....now A world Bits and paranoia fill A master in his grasp WHich world am i talking about?}} 23:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now name 2 keyblades with a medallion as its keychain? }} 23:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now in 3DS the leaks that have been shown, which new world is there shown?}} 00:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=one more for the road ahead.... A star wars reference Pitied by darkness incarnate of shadows what am i talking about?}} 00:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=First line represents his name, Second line represents his state of being, and the final line repressents what we can summon during battle}} 23:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey....haven't done a riddle in a long timey..let's go.... A king Water? A bit strict Who am i talking about?}} 23:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now Xanagram plain....... Ax hxeartlses haxtt oxloks ikxle ax dxkar bxlob}} 00:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=And the answer is?}} 00:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now name 3 attacks by the Unnamed heartless}} 00:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct... now A nobody A sharpie on your backside It can release creepers What am i talking about? }} 00:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Nice!!!!....ok time for translation time....アイアンプリズナーIV}} 00:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct.... now Users riddle.....In JFHavoc's userpage, what is his favourite world?}} 00:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok one more for the road.... A nobody A dicey yet waity Luck of the draw? Which nobody type am i talking about? }} 22:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC)|surprised=Wow DE did you really get past some of me trials.....5 of them!!!!}} 22:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC)|chat=on speaking of which any chance you can make a userbox for these Trials?}} 22:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC)|surprised=Ahhh this sprite is ok, but if you CAN make another one then yeh......also for the userbox can you make the background aqua, writing in black, the image of having Aqua face with Stormfall over her face, as for the text, make it say "This user has completed ? out of 10 Trials of Legend"}} 22:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Correct, also for the time being can you leave the "out of 10" just as "out of ?", cos i may make more trials...}} 08:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey DE, just saying that you don't need to make the userbox anymore, i made it look Template:User LATrials}} For you... :) } |line=white |border=navy |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text= } }} Congrats }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Hey DE remember me?, how do you do ? I saw that you're a new FU congrats dude. }} Help Q So why aren't I allowed to edit my talk page? i've seen other people edit theres... and all i was doing was deleting the ones that i've already seen... --superlinna 23:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) oh oks, i see... then how would you archive it? --superlinna 23:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ok :) (altho i already find it messy :\) --superlinna 00:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you help? TBS Problems 06:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|request=Hey DE. I was wondering if you could help me out with the Sephiroth TBS I just uploaded. It just won't go bigger! Could you have a look at my template and try and help me please?}} Challenge Question about the Lanes Between... hey hi can you help me with my page I think its because I was unactive during the site move please help P.s can I have a template form please Phantommask 05:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Why did you undo my edit? Plagiarism? I wanted to ask you, did you or did you not save and upload the Battle Mission Emblem from our independent wiki? If you did, then I want you to delete it and find your own source/version. If you didn't then I apologize, but it seems inevitable that you did as I have evidence of it being stolen. Please reply. Erry 07:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :As long as you give credit, I'm fine. Erry 10:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Venitas Project Re:Assistance Sure thing, all taken care of. =) 16:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dreadnought 02:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hey De. Quick question. Is anyone going to be taking over the Dreadnought while Roxas is gone?EDIT:Well, i'm here to help if you need me. I've been dying to something to help on this wiki. I feel so useless...}} Walkthrough's Re:Sound Files well where did you get them? oh btw I've started on the Help page for the walkthrough's its . 04:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ah ok then just wondering. anyway the help page needs work on it and I have no clue what to add other copy and pasting from the FFWiki XD 04:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) sounds good. it seems I took over you in the riddles :P 04:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) well you'll get it back eventually. I'll create some categories and whatever else is needed... if anything 04:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) yeah I understand it was the same with me and his departure because like you I was a good freind with him outside wikia :(... anyway me look after the wiki XD XD XD Roxas asked me the exact same thing over email. oh yeah you get my previous request? you want to be friends on facebook if you have one? 04:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) no the FB thing was the request but never mind about the sound files... how'd you rip them though? 04:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) perfect should we add the rules to the help page? 05:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Battle Box hey dude I tried creating a new BB over here. could you check it out? 05:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) not to worry... I'll add them now. 19:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Featured Article Ok, and I really didn't know bout that...:P }} You go to be kidding I never said a thing before, this is my first post here since the move, but this is getting out of hand. So you scanned the Eliminator image from the Ultimania and did not steal it from khwiki? Even if it has the same errors and a too strong color contrast (caused by my bad scanner)? Wow, that's a whole new level of insolence. I have no problem with you guys taking the images from khwiki, even I don't see the point in doing it (you can go to khwiki's article if you want to see our images), but don't claim you didn't if it's crystal clear you copied it anyhow. --ShardofTruth 22:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ok this is really getting out of hand. if its on the internet then its liable to be copied, sure we'll give you credit but does that even matter to you. all are images are more or less the same anyway so just drop it. as I said before if its been put on the internet then people will copy it. 04:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* Just give Shard or whoever made the image credit for the images if it's their image. And "All are images are more or less the same anyway"? Grammar aside, that's a terrible argument. That's like copying an essay off the internet for your final paper and saying "it's just words, it doesn't matter if they're copied." 20:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Credit to Square Enix, I guess. I scanned the ultimania page and rendered the Eliminator from there. It is that simple. The new wiki is not the only one with access to the Ultimania, for god sake. If I took the image from Khwiki.net, feel free to complain, but I rendered this from my Ultimania scan--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Must there really be an argument between the new wiki and the old one.People who cares were seperate so we no longer have anything to do with each other.The only thing we have in common is with knowledge of KH.Lets stick to our own buisness and not argue about who got the picture from where.--The Dark Master 23:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :No, that's not how it works. If you don't want us to be arguing with you, then don't steal content from us. :DarkestShadow - Would it interest you to know that the image on your photobucket is 100% identical to the scans that Shard created, down to the file name? And the fact that, curiously, you don't have any other scans from that book? Would you care to give a different answer to why your image is exactly the same as Shard's? 17:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) me? what image? 21:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I could easily scan more pages, but what for? You dont seem to tolerate someone else having the same resources as you... but to be honest with all of you guys, if you are so eager to try and prevent our progress, then I wont argue with you guys anymore. It that simple... What scan from Shard? I havent even seen what are you talking about, Kryten. Just remember, the ultimania's are all the same. However, I would really not risk myself to get a warning for this. I would revert it back to what it was. This image bussines, have already gone way too far. Have a nice day, everyone.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I apologize, DS, I got your name confused with DE's. DE - the problem is not anything to do with this wiki using the khwiki's resources, it has to do with refusing to give credit where credit is due. The scan that you said you used, the one on your photobucket, is taken from Shard's Ultimania scan dump. It is exactly the same image, same name, same pixels, everything. All we are asking is that the image description page says that the image was scanned by Shard. That is all you need to do. 00:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::This is getting really old so lets leave it at this: we forget this ever happened the image is used on both wikis and we go our separate ways 04:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Miss Dopp Image warning New Forum Names 04:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hey there DE. I would just like to say a couple of things regarding the new forum names. I feel that we've made all these suggestions but we haven't actually done anything. I believe that we don't have to wait for Soxra to finish for this, and would like to go along with my proposition of having a vote on the forum names. I could draft up something before we go ahead with it, but I decided i'd get someones approval first. What do you think?}} 04:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks DE! I'll start on that draft now.}EDIT:Ok here you go. It's nothing flash, so feel free to edit into your liking.EDIT2:Do you think I should bring this up on the forum?}} Lanes between 2 questions... well 2 questions and a statement #have you any ideas when it'll open #Who will take over the part Roxas was taking over, if you want I can help with it until he gets back. thats about it really 05:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) good point I geuss I'll see if I can get a date off him either through email or FB... if not then I geuss he'll come back when he comes back XD 05:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Featured User congratulations on the win my freind, oh and thanks for this XD 04:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) 05:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Congrats man. You totally deserve it. I could say more but like you, I am a terrible speech maker :)}} again congratulations you deserve it XD I would make a speech but I failed level one public speaking... 05:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ...I...Just... CONGRATS!! RE:Talk bubbles... Featured User... again sorry for the late reply, what do you mean by odd? 10:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image & Forum Lanes Between DE what's with the "Anonymous" titles in the vote sections? 19:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) True but it also makes it possible for such users to vote more than once. You wouldn't even know. 20:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha no I'm not worried at all dude. Merely pointing out possibilities is all. ^^ 20:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) And when did I say I couldn't trust you hmm?? ;P 20:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) no im not offended, i am actually very thankful. so thank you. very much. Got it Memorized? 21:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Lanes Between...again